Britney
Britney 'is the third studio album by American pop singer Britney Spears. The album was released worldwide on November 6, 2001 by Jive Records, and one day after in the United States. Britney is notable for Spears' increasingly prominent role in the production, and being the transition album away from her bubblegum pop sound and teen pop image from her previous two albums, and leaned increasingly toward more R&B and Hip hop, along with more sexual influences. Although the album's singles were slightly less successful than her album's previews singles, Spears assumed some creative control by co-writing five of the album's tracks. The uneasy transactional music styles for the album Britney garned it at the number one position in the Billboard 200, in which gave the Jive label its eleventh chart-topping album. The album became 2001's most successful debut by a female or female group artist. The album's success made her the first female artist in music history to have her first three studio albums to debut at the number one spot. This record however would later be broken by Spears herself with her 4th studio album [[In The Zone (album)|''In The Zone]] which charted in the same position. To date, the album has sold over 10 million copies worldwide. Album Background When recording her follow-up record, Britney wanted an "older generation to pick up on it," adding that she "had to change it up and pray people think that's cool." She stated that she chose to self-title the album because the majority of its content describes who she is. Britney recorded twenty-three tracks for the release, several of which she co-wrote with the assistance of Brian Kierulf and Josh Schwartz. She added that personally writing the album and developing its concept made the project "that much more special," elaborating of her intentions to "get better and grow" as a songwriter. Britney worked with a variety of collaborators including pop colleagues Martin and her then-boyfriend Justin Timberlake. She commented that that she initially felt "awkward" and "nervous" working with Timberlake, saying that she was accustomed to the process being "like work." She also worked with hip hop producers Rodney Jerkins and The Neptunes, who made the record "nastier and funkier." Track listing '''Standard North American Edition European Edition Australian/New Zealand, UK, and Japanese Edition Asian Edition and Toyota Edition European 2003 Reissue and 2008 Digital Deluxe Edition Special Limited Edition (CD) Special Limited Edition (DVD) Bonus Edition CD Single * A Japanese box set was also released entitled Gift From Britney containing the Special Limited Edtion of the album and a charm bracelet. Singles "[[I'm A Slave 4 U|'I'm A Slave 4 U']]", the album's lead single, was not very succsessfull in the United States (In fact, it was Spears's first lead single not to crack the U.S. top 10), but it was a big hit in Europe and Spears's first dance club hit. The performance of the song at the 2001 MTV Video Music Awards, caused controvercy, since Spears was dancing with a pythton on her shoulders. "[[Overprotected|'Overprotected']]", the album's second single, had similar sucsess as "I'm A Slave 4 U", but it had mixed reviews. Two versions of the song exist, the original version and "The Darkchild Remix". It talks about Britney being sick of not being herself, and critics noticed the song as way for her to "break free". "I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman", the album's third single, recived positive reviews, but it won the Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Original Song. It didn't chart very well in the U.S., but it was a succsses internationaly. "I Love Rock 'n' Roll", the album's fourth single, is actually a cover of The Arrows song of the same name. The song charted moderately on the charts. "Anticipating", the album's fifth single (France only), charted weakly on the charts and wasn't heavily promoted. "Boys", the album's sixth and final single, was released as the second single from the soundtrack of the movie Austin Powers in Goldmember. ''It has failed to chart high, but it was very well recived. The Co-Ed Remix featuring Pharrell Williams was released as a single. I'm A Slave 4 U.JPG|"I'm A Slave 4 U" Overprotected.JPG|"Overprotected" 41TY7Y07GBL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|"I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" I_Love_Rock_'N'_Roll.JPG|"I Love Rock 'n' Roll" Anticipating.jpg|"Anticipating" (France only) Boys_Britney_Spears.png|"Boys" Unused songs Underlined can be found on the internet. "'Am I a Sinner'" Known as "(Tell Me) Am I a Sinner" "'Baby Can't You See'" Produced by The Neptunes. Described as a beautiful folk-balled. "'Bring Me Home'" Written by Britney Spears, Brain Kleulf and Joshua Schwartz/ Produced by BT. "'Can Caper'" Written by Samuel Paul Godin. This song was meant for the Pepsi Commercial starring Britney. "'Cuz You're Looking So Good'" Produced by the Neptunes. "'I Don't Want You'" This features Pharrell Williams and produced by The Neptunes. "'It's a Small World'" Recorded for a compilation called Disneymania but unused. "'Mad Love'" Probably produced by the duo Riprock & Alex G. "'My Love Was Always There'" This was only performed on Dream Within a Dream Tour. "'Mystic Man'" This was only performed on Dream Within a Dream Tour. "'Now and Then'" Written by Samuel Paul Godin "'Oh Baby Baby (Let's Do This Tonight)" Produced by Jellybean "'''She'll Never Be Me" An Australian radio station leaked a part of the song in 2001. "Take Ya Home" This features Pharrell Williams and produced by The Neptunes. "Turn on the Night" Produced by Max Martin. "Weakness" This was only performed on Dream Within a Dream Tour. "When I Say So" Produced by BT. Known alternatively as "Till I Say So". "You Were My Home" This was only performed on Dream Within a Dream Tour. Facts * The album was originally meant to be titled Shock Your Mind, but Spears changed it to her own name as the album reflected her. * British singer Dido wrote darker lyrics for "I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman", but she was asked to change them. * "Overprotected" was originally meant for Spears's second album Oops!...I Did It Again, but was then produced for Britney. * Spears never wanted "Bombastic Love" and "Cinderella" on the album because the songs didn't sound mature enough. They were included anyway. * "Before the Goodbye" was originally supposed to be the lead single, but this was changed when Spears recorded "I'm a Slave 4 U". * Spears recorded songs with Missy Elliott and Timbaland, but their tracks never made the final track listing due to scheduling conflicts. * Spears wrote all but 2 tracks on the album before the track listing was changed. Despite this, she co-wrote 5 of the tracks included on the album. * "I'm A Slave 4 U" and "Boys" were intended for Janet Jackson, but she passed on both songs. * "She'll Never Be Me" was supposed to be the B-side to the "Overprotected" CD single but was omitted at the last minute for unknown reasons; an Australian radio station leaked an incomplete version of the song in 2001 and the complete version was leaked in 2007. * "Bombastic Love" was supposed to be a single at some point, but Spears refused due to her not wanting it on the album in the first place. However, snippets of an alternative version are played during the behind the scenes video of Crossroads, which may be the alleged single version. * Even though "Before The Goodbye" was included as a bonus track, its actually not finished. BT's production on "Before the Goodbye" was unfinished due to his conflict with Jive after it was demoted to bonus track status, as opposed to the lead single status is was originally supposed to serve (see fifth fact). * The songs that were produced by Max Martin were not supposed to be on the album, but instead on the soundtrack for Crossroads. After Jive decided they didn't want a soundtrack for Crossroads to be released, all of the songs went onto Britney. * "Anticipating" was released as a single instead of "I Love Rock 'n' Roll" in France. The video is the performance of the song from the Dream Within a Dream Tour. * "That's Where You Take Me" received a limited release in the Philippines and possibly other Asian markets. The CD single is extremley rare and it Spears' most rare CD out of her entire discography. ** It's rumoured a music video for the song was made, with montages of Spears' performances from her Dream Within a Dream tour and backstage footage. ** This was never confirmed. * Despite the album debuted at #1 in US, none of its singles peaked inside the top ten of the Billboard Hot 100. Album commercials Britney Spears - "Britney" Album Commercial (Germany Version)|Germany Britney Spears album commercial|Lativia Digital booklet Britneyspears-britney1.jpg|Front cover Britney CD.jpg|CD disc Britney Booklet 1.jpg Britney Booklet 2.jpg Britney Booklet 3.jpg Britney Booklet 4.jpg Britney Booklet 5.jpg Britney Booklet 6.jpg Britney Back Cover.jpg|Back cover/Tracklisting Britney Booklet Poster (side 1).jpg|Side 1 of the poster available on the first editions of the album. It's a signed picture of Spears. Britney Booklet Poster (side 2 - Crossroads promo).jpg|Side 2 of the limited poster. It promotes Spears' then-upcoming film Crossroads. Designs Special Limited Edition of Britney.jpg|Special Limited Edition of Britney 51+AJJw-BHL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|In The Zone/Britney CD Of The 2 Original albums Gift From Britney.jpg|Gift From Britney Japanese Box Set Toyota Edition.jpg|Toyota Edition Britney Special Edition Brazil.jpg|Brazil Special Limited Edition Britney Bonus Edition.jpg|Bonus Edition Britney Special Edition Promo.jpg|Special Limited Edition Philippines Promo Category:Discography Category:Studio albums